1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle-measuring arrangement, including a base body, a code disk, which is rotatable relative to the base body around an axis A, and a contact area, which is laid out in such a way that electrical current or electrical signals can be conducted into the angle-measuring arrangement from a further stationary body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Angle-measuring arrangements, often also called angle encoders, are used for measuring rotary movements of a rotatably seated body, in particular a shaft, during one or more revolutions. The rotary movement is then detected in an incremental or absolute way. It is also possible to measure linear movements by an angle-measuring arrangement in connection with toothed racks or gear wheels.
An operating voltage is supplied to the angle-measuring arrangement, and the measurement signals are picked up via connecting cables and are fed to an electronic follow-up device. In known angle measuring arrangements an opening in a cap of the angle-measuring arrangement is provided for this, through which the connecting cable can be conducted to the angle-measuring arrangement and there connected with a suitable electrical connector unit.
However, signals or electrical information from a further body, for example a motor, are supplied to such angle-measuring arrangements or angle encoders and, after they have been processed, are passed on to the electronic follow-up device if desired. Then the signals are conducted to the angle-measuring arrangement via separate signal lines, which must be connected with the angle-measuring arrangements. Known connectors of this type are expensive to mount and limit the flexibility of the installed position of the angle-measuring arrangements.